<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Creator's Doodle Sphere by ChronicSurface</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561605">A Creator's Doodle Sphere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicSurface/pseuds/ChronicSurface'>ChronicSurface</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fellswap Gold (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - SlaveTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Baby Blue Bitty, Boss Bitty - Freeform, Edgy Sans (Undertale), F/M, Gen, Grillby (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Nacarat Jester (Undertale) - Freeform, Reverse Harem, Skeleteons &amp; "Landlady" Trope, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), multiple AUs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicSurface/pseuds/ChronicSurface</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Too many incomplete stories/drabbles stored away on my computer so decided to finally publish some. May continue, may not, who knows. Feel free to let me know if interested in reading more of something and I'll do my best! __φ(．．) ◜✧˖°</p><p>Currently Out:<br/>(1)A Bit[ty] of Help (2)Possessive Boys* (3)Nathaniel in Mobtale (4)Underneath All that Skin (5)A Little Common Sense (6)A Bit[ty] of Help - 2 (7)History Repeats Itself (8)What was/is (9) A Little Common Sense - 2 (10) A Little Common Sense - 3 (11)A Bit[ty] of Help - 3</p><p>* - contains violence and/or nsfw</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Bit[ty] of Help - 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Momma Cry had only gone into the back for a moment.</p><p>Upon coming back out she was met with a most unusual sight.</p><p>There was a gentleman – probably almost six foot and muscled like a swimmer – crouched by the bitty pen with a fairly large group of bitties gathered before or on him. He appeared to be talking softly to them in a serious tone as she walked over quietly. Getting closer she finally picked up on his words.</p><p>“-so you can see the pain-in-the-butt needs more than just the usual bit of help.” he sighs fondly with a smile. Many Boss, Edgy, Papy, and Baby Blue bitties made up the crowd that appear to be eagerly (the more Edgier counterparts trying to appear like they weren't just as eagerly) listening to the human. A Baby Blue jumped up with grabbing hands encouraging the human to gently ease the small fry up making the skeleton beam.</p><p>“I WILL GLADLY TAKE ON THIS TASK, HUMAN! FOR ONLY I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, COULD SUCCEED IN SUCH A DUTY, MWEH HEH HEH!” The human only chuckles as he cradles the little skeleton carefully.</p><p>“Are you sure?” he asks not unkindly,” You have to be very skeptical of people and maybe test them to make sure they're good for Eve. I'm sure you would do your very best to keep her safe but...you don't seem the type to distrust others right away.” The gentle way the human pointed this out had the Blue wilting but nod in understanding. Mama Cry started to have a vague idea as to what was going on when a Boss suddenly struts up to the man, hands falling habitually onto his illiac crests that peeked out.</p><p>“OBVIOUSLY YOU NEED SOMEONE WITH A LOT MORE TENACITY THAN A GOODY-GOODY BABY BLUE.” The Boss sneers making the Baby Blue frown, miffed at the other's words. “LUCKILY FOR YOU I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE, AM HERE TO TAKE ON THIS DUTY...” a smirk,”...IF YOU CAN PASS MY PUZZLES, HUMAN.”</p><p>Surprisingly the human isn't put off or gives a humoring laugh to the bitty's rule. Many others have done so and while their intentions may not always have been to be rude to the Boss the bitty still took it as such. Instead this human smirks confidently back at the Boss who gives a subtle lean back in surprise.</p><p>“Please, I'm a master puzzle-problem solver. This'll be easy.” he finishes with a wink. Boss stares a moment before laughing uproariously. Hands finding themselves back on his illiac crests firmly as he glares tauntingly up at the human.</p><p>“NYEH HEH HEH! FINALLY A HUMAN WITH SOME GUTS! ALRIGHT SCUM, LET'S PUT THAT CONFIDENCE TO THE TEST SHALL WE?”</p><p>Bitties start gathering as Boss leads the human to one section of the bitty room where the puzzles are kept. Situating himself down the human listens attentively, with the Baby Blue still hitching a ride, as the other bitty explains how the puzzle works. Creeping closer, Mama Cry leans against a half wall to the room to watch with a pleasant smile. The man is waiting patiently as the Boss explains the rules. This goes on and the man swiftly works through three different puzzles. A few bitties even begin climbing all over him and he pauses occasionally to play with the others shortly. Cry can tell that the annoyed expression on the Boss' face isn't genuinely irked but is instead satisfied.</p><p>“Man, these are really well put together.” the human praises shooting Boss a look,” You could make a job for yourself by publishing these.” The bitty seems surprised by this. After all, not many humans see bitties as anything more than pets or companions. This would be the first time Cry has heard an honest comment about one of her bitties doing a job. A serious one at that too since many forget that bitties were still monsters. So little is known that many just write them off as a <em>thing</em> created from excess magic.</p><p>The Boss flushed a slight crimson and huffed,” OF COURSE THEY ARE, I AM THE ONE THAT MADE THEM AFTER ALL.” not saying a word about the publishing thing. The man nods in agreement as he finishes the last puzzle with a smirk.</p><p>“So am I good or am I good?”</p><p>“TSK, CALM YOURSELF HUMAN! I'LL BE THE JUDGE OF HOW “GOOD” YOU TRULY ARE.” Boss snaps without true heat before looking over the four puzzles. While he does so the man answers questions the other bitties ask him as he assists other little bodies with climbing up him. A warm smile lights up his face as the first Baby Blue from before snuggles into the fuzzy high collar of his winter military styled hooded jacket. Large fingertips reach up to carefully rub the top of his skull before directing his attention back to the Boss.</p><p>Cry was one-hundred percent certain this gentlemen would make a fine companion should he adopt for himself. As it was she was already gathering up the necessary paperwork for both he and Boss (or whomever Boss will go to). It had certainly sounded as though they could use a sturdier bitty to watch over them. Eventually Boss stopped looking for mistakes (there were none) and sighed.</p><p>“ALRIGHT HUMAN. I CAN SEE NO HINT OF FOUL PLAY OR CHEATING. IT IS RARE TO FIND AN ACTUALLY COMPETENT HUMAN SUCH AS YOURSELF.” he reluctantly comments. At the humans smile he scowls a jabs a finger up at him pointedly. "THAT DOES NOT HOWEVER MEAN I'M DONE WITH YOU YET! I'VE STILL GOT ONE LAST TASK FOR YOUR FEEBLE SELF!"</p><p>"Bring it on!"</p><p>The Boss sneers in challenge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Possessive Boys -1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When you finally discover your yandere boyfriend's secret cellar in the shed out back...nothing really changes.</p>
<p>Your sense of JUSTICE might be a bit skewed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans honestly wasn't prepared for you to see him like this.</p>
<p>Hell, he wasn't prepared for you to see any of this for as long as he lived, yet there you were. Standing in the doorway and staring at him with that fucked up stalker, who tried to drug you three days ago, chained to the ceiling in the middle of the shed's basement. Not so secret anymore he thinks with a self-deprecating chuckle.</p>
<p>“sorry ya had ta see this, sweetheart. but scum like this would've had it too easy down in jail.”</p>
<p>Those unique golden-hazel eyes peered about carefully as a grimace painted your thin lips. Oh stars he lost you. You were going to finally come back outta that head of yours and run out of here screaming. He would be dusted and Papyrus would be alone. As Sans mentally tried to prepare himself for your hate and disgust those eyes of yours finally landed once more on the creep and narrowed.</p>
<p>“.....You fine with Grillby's tonight, Sans?”</p>
<p>Red eye-lights morphed to hearts so fast it was ridiculous. Your SOUL was laying everything bare just as you practiced. Oh stars, he could sense the satisfaction you were getting out of knowing he was giving this trash his just deserts. He could sense how much you still cared for him!</p>
<p>Fuck, he has never been more turned on in his life...</p>
<p>A wicked grin finds its way back to life,” fuck yeah! make sure grillbs knows ta double ma order.” he asks; pushing his luck by jamming the knife back into the fucker's other leg. A ragged groan slips past the gag followed by desperate muffled pleading in your direction.</p>
<p>How dare he look at you like that after what he's done?!</p>
<p>To Sans' morbid pleasure you merely watched his actions with the same interest you gave CSI and crime shows before nodding.</p>
<p>“Gotcha. You know where to find me if ya need help afterwards with clean up.” you wave with your hand vaguely before leaving. With a love-struck grin Sans casually stabs the same thigh once again as his prey gives an agonized whimper.</p>
<p>Stars he needed to put a ring on that finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later Sans found you hanging out with Papyrus making dinner since the taller skeleton refused to touch anything made by Grillby. You laughed at something he said getting a self-satisfied smirk from Papyrus. Sans had long since cleaned himself up, not wanting Papyrus to get on his case about tracking blood inside, and approached your form eagerly.</p>
<p>Papyrus turns at his brother's approach,” GOOD, YOU'RE FINALLY HERE. DINNER WILL BE-” his voice cuts off into a strangle noise as Sans pulls you down into a hungry kiss. With a muffled squeak you kept your eyes open a moment longer before shutting, submitting to the intense kiss as Sans pulls you tight to him. He only breaks the kiss long enough to growl,”<em> stars</em> you're perfect.” before diving back in with a ferocity that baffled his brother.</p>
<p>“SANS WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU-”</p>
<p>“sweetheart saw the dungeon boss.” Sans interrupts as he allows for you to catch your breath. His face lines up perfectly with your chest (being as tall as your were compared to him) so while you do that he leans in to press his face between your breasts. Papyrus himself stiffens at the news and head shoots to face you quickly.</p>
<p>“HUMAN YOU-”</p>
<p>“I-It's fine Papyrus.” you gasp, breathe slowly leveling,” I love you guys too much to rat you out. Besides, you know what I'm like; this isn't going to make me wanna run.” Which was the honest truth.</p>
<p>After high school, and the whole stress of college plus unfortunate choices, as your empathy grew so did the apathy. Although you were able to care and sympathize really well with others, to a ridiculous degree, you also started to have moments where you couldn't care less about others or situations. It was easy acceptance and since you kinda let things play out in your head over a long period of time you managed to deal with things rather easily. That happened to be one of the reasons why you were where you were now, living with the skeleton brothers. Why Sans and yourself are currently dating.</p>
<p>Papyrus was now giving you this look that you couldn't quite place. His hand tightening its hold on the counter's edge,” YOU-”</p>
<p>“'nough talkin'. c'mere.” Sans' growl interrupts as he leaves your chest for another kiss.</p>
<p>It was easy to adjust to kissing a skeleton seeing as you hardly cared to enter a relationship before this. In your twenty-four years of living you'd only had three boyfriends, two that were a bit more serious but never going far. The last one being something you would much rather dismiss all together.</p>
<p>As Sans slipped his tongue into your mouth a hint of shyness rose in you as the feeling of Papyrus' gaze dug into you. It wasn't as if he hasn't seen you guys kiss or even walked in on some heavy petting before. Somehow though this time was different. Before there was always a roll of the eyes and exasperation. Now...there was an intensity not previously there. Before you could think more on that (or lose that train of thought to Sans' absolutely wicked tongue) the doorbell rang making you pull back.</p>
<p>“T-That must be the food.” you tried easing away only to have your neck nibbled on.</p>
<p>Sans merely smirks against the delicate skin there,“ i already got somethin' pretty tasty to eat sweetheart.” making Papyrus and you groan (though you couldn't help the amused snicker; dirty jokes were the best way to get you laughing).</p>
<p>Since Papyrus still had to finish preparing his meal you settled your <em>bone</em>friend with a quick kiss before heading over to get your food. Sans had his usual order doubled while you went with your preferred double stacked burger with extra bacon and cheese. It was to die for and Sans had always loved the fact that you were a grease head like him.</p>
<p>Yup. Same old. Same old.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Hope you and yours are healthy and staying safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nathaniel in Mobtale - 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A young boy from an abusive household accidentally finds his way into the front for one of Ebott's gangs. </p>
<p>Luckily for him it's monster run.</p>
<p>Luckily for him these monsters don't intend to send him back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was only seven years old.</p>
<p>Only seven years old and running away from his father.</p>
<p>“Get back here you little twat!”</p>
<p>Away from the adult who beat him.</p>
<p>“Nathaniel!” his father shouted, much closer.</p>
<p>With a frightened whimper, Nathaniel shoved through a crowds legs and out the other side into an alleyway. His father's curses picking up from behind but slowly getting incomprehensible the farther he ran. Taking a right he picked up his pace as golden-hazel eyes darted about for something. Anything to help him. A distant shout scares the child into the nearest building which at first glance appears to be some restaurant/bar combo. Breathing heavily Nathaniel stared in awe at the multitude of Monsters hanging out here.</p>
<p>He's never seen so many Monsters before! This was so-</p>
<p>“Nathaniel?! Where the fuck are you?” the muffled yell is heard.</p>
<p>He's running before he fully realizes what he's doing. Unaware of the wide eyes following his terrified bruised form, Nathaniel darts around the bar and clings to the opposite side of the fire monster's side. Looking up and meeting the featureless face he whimpers softly as more shouting outside could be heard.</p>
<p>“Pl-Please don't let him take me away!” he sobs.</p>
<p>The flames making up the elemental burns higher as he faced the human stomping in. The man had an ugly glare on his weathered face as he glanced about in disgust. Quickly though he composed himself and apologized.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I've been chasing after my son who is in <em>big</em>. <em>trouble</em>. for misbehaving today. Have any of you seen him?”</p>
<p>None of the Monsters so much as glanced in the bartender's direction.</p>
<p>Good.</p>
<p>Red Bird gives the human a glance and snorts,” Grillby here says that you're the first human to come in all day.”</p>
<p>He scowls at this with a look around,“ That so, huh...” without further adieu he turns and leaves. Upon getting outside the monsters watch as the stranger races off with a furious expression. Grillby turns to the shivering child who stares up at him fearfully as his lip wobbles. The tension tracing his figure softened as he laid a gentle hand on the boy's head who instinctively flinched.</p>
<p>“......he's gone now.”</p>
<p>At that the water works were released. Heartbreakingly the boy wailed and cried, huddling closer to this person who protected him when no one else did. Those small small hands were curled tightly around Grillby's dress pants and tucked between he and Nathaniel's chest. The other patrons came over, peering over the bar or around the side, to croon and reassure the child that he would be safe here.</p>
<p>Finally the fire elemental picked up the small boy and allowed him to cry into his shoulder. Quietly the boy began speaking through a hiccupy voice laden with sobs. He thanked Grillby and the other monsters. He never realized they would be this nice as well as cool. His daddy was upset with him because he tried to go see a musician playing a bit away from the park today. His daddy said he was gonna get it when they went home. When prompted Nathaniel explained that his daddy would shove him into walls, pull his hair so much his head hurt for days, locked him in his room for a long long time and other things.</p>
<p>“'n that's when daddy doesn't drink hi-his gross juice.” Nathaniel sadly added with a look at the bottles lining the shelf behind the bar. With a clean rag Grillby gently cleaned up his face before setting the boy on the counter.</p>
<p>“Where's your mother?” he softly asks.</p>
<p>If the mother was in on this then he and the other monsters would need to figure out a plan to safely remove the child from his abusive environment. The response was a terrified widening of the eyes that quickly had the others reassuring the boy. This was problematic...</p>
<p>As Grillby developed plans in his mind the Monsters began speaking with the child in hopes of cheering him up. Right away it was noted that Nathaniel was rather intelligent for his age and had a fierce curiosity for their kind. As Burd (Red Bird) showed some magic the child gaped in awe and threw many compliments the monster's way and beamed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Hope you and yours are healthy and staying safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Underneath All that Skin - 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In a war torn world where else does one go except away from it all in hopes of creating their own sanctuary?</p>
<p>As our protagonist journeys on a detour past a peculiar mountain spells out their doom.</p>
<p>"-beneath her shirt only to find ribs, spine, and- Carpals, metacarpals, phalanges, d i s tal ph A L a Ng Eee s Ss b-bones BONES BONES BONESmet her SOC K E T S and she breathed-"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world was fucked. Plain and simple.</p>
<p>Five years ago the world was suddenly thrown into nuclear warfare as Korea and the USA went absolutely ballistic. Fortunately – or unfortunately really – you were an only child whose parents died a couple years before everything went to shit. Sure you had extended family but you weren't close with them in the slightest. You never felt bad about not trying to reach all them to try and survive together.</p>
<p>You had a plan to fulfill after all.</p>
<p>With a master's degree in agriculture you had many skills that enabled you to survive on your own plus the tools to do so. Hence your current traveling cross country with a massive backpack full of everything you will need to make your dream a reality. You've finally made it to Marbella, Spain where you'll finally set up shop and get started...somewhere around here at least.</p>
<p>With a frown you glance about Marbella while driving about in your ?. Spain was mostly evacuated considering no one wanted to remain on a country jutting out from the rest of Europe with only one viable way out. As such you headed over - as most left - since the violent nations were too busy hitting major/lesser known countries instead. Why attack a country when practically all of its citizens were already evacuated? At least that was your idea on the matter. In the distance a mountain rose high in the sky and beyond that was the sea.</p>
<p>
  <strike>^INCOMPLETE SECTION^</strike>
</p>
<p>Alecia always had impeccable balance after years of stumbling over her own feet while growing up as a child. So the fact that she slipped while checking out a narrow passageway was befuddling. It also scared her to death as she slipped over an unseen edge that seemed to go on forever in the pitch black of darkness surrounding her. A breathless gasp was all that escaped her as wide eyes tried to discern some sort of end to her fall. Soon a stuffy feeling fills her ears followed by intense ringing. Something that wasn't unusual for Alecia but- different somehow this time. The pain was only increasing this time and her body was beginning to feel like it was burning as an intense heat built up. The ringing became inaudible screaming that she has only ever heard once before</p>
<p>'What the fuck is this actually an inactive yetverymuchactive volcano am I about to fall into a pit of magma or something what the fuck how am I still falling and why do I hurt so g-'</p>
<p>Pain begins to radiate from deep within while a dim light slowly rises up to meet her. She blacks out as she finally begins to see her arms pinwheeling out around with the skin peeling off grotesquely.</p>
<p>'<b>b o n e s</b>'</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Waking up was...surprisingly easy for Alecia. For one the world seemed to tune back in slowly in a strange way. Actually everything felt strange as she dug the tips of her fingers into the grou-</p>
<p>With energy she didn't think she would still have, she darted upright to stare disbelieving at her <em>phalanges</em> as they moved with the same range of mobility as before when flesh still covered them. Heart racing (Did she even have one anymore? What was the rest of her even like?!) Alecia twisted and checked beneath her shirt only to find ribs, spine, and- Carpals, metacarpals, phalanges, d i s <em>ta</em><b>l p</b>h A L a <b>Ng Ee</b>e <em>s S</em><em>s </em> b-bones BONES BO<b>NES BONES</b>met her SOC K E T S and she breathed in deeply before releasing a shuddering breath as her mind tried processing what was going on. A quick blind shift of the rest of her body revealed a new weightless feel alongside new sensations as her new hands crawled like spiders over her face and head.</p>
<p>“Un-fucking-believable..”</p>
<p>Alecia laughs, hysteria in her tone as fingertips dip into her newly revealed sockets. The sensation was neither painful nor pleasant, merely like that of touching ones arm gently. Dipping further into the empty space (which was fucking strange if she were to tell the truth since she just watched her finger poke through her vision) with no problem or discomfort while a voice in the back of her head was still screaming...she was still internally screaming and not in a funny meme joking way.</p>
<p>Thankfully her intrigue was picking up and she was finally putting aside the fear in favor of understanding how this was even possible in the first place. Pulling out her phone Alecia paused as she realized that her iPhone was kinda useless considering her lack of skin to hold an electrical charge. Sighing she holds off on using the camera to take a proper look at her face and finally gets up on her feet gingerly. Movement was still completely foreign to her considering her sudden loss of mass and “layers”. Taking a moment the once human tested her new body out; running, jumping, dancing, some test flips from her parkour days, etc. She even tried to see how physically able she still was without muscles.</p>
<p>Honestly...what the fuck?</p>
<p>Alecia started small with rocks of various sizes in the nearby area. Progressively they got larger and heavier as she went on until...</p>
<p>Sockets widened (somehow which was another fucking mystery) as she hefted a massive boulder over her head with ease. Gingerly lowering it back to the floor Alecia quickly walked into the next room, after checking that she wasn't leaving anything behind, and briskly walked out with her thoughts purposefully not thinking about just how impossible her life had suddenly become. Had she lips still they would have been pursed as a childhood dream of gaining super powers came back to her as delight rattled her bones. Pausing to marvel at the strange phenomenon of her tangible bones rattling with her emotions Alecia pressed on. Hiking her pack up further she gaped at the ancient architecture that filled this cavernous pit. Absently she wondered how far these tunnels travel when a yellow flower with a single eye blinks upon her arrival into the next space.</p>
<p>“There's more of you skeletons?” A sudden scratchy voice groans in disbelief.</p>
<p>Shocked but ready for more “impossible” scenarios, Alecia crouches down before the flower as her eternal smile parts. “Well earlier today I was fleshy and human. Don't blame me for the weird antics this mountain causes.”</p>
<p>“You were human?” The flower's eye widens further (if that were even possible considering how large the eye already was) as it leans forward, intrigued. “How the hell is that possible?”</p>
<p>“Beats me.” Alecia shrugs,” I would have thought you'd have an idea considering you're another strange sentient being livin' in this place....where- or what, to be exact, is this place?”</p>
<p>The flower rolls its eye, exasperated, as it sighs out,” You humans and your ignorance. Alright human – or should I just call you bones now – I'm gonna tell you everything you're gonna need to know so you better listen up because I'm only explaining this once!” And so it did. Everything from the history of Monsters, the Human v. Monster War, the imprisonment of Monsters, the aftermath, the six SOULs, the seventh SOUL, and what followed. As she listened Alecia gently interrupted with a couple taps to the ground to ask questions or clarification. The soft way she caught the flower's - “Flowey. My name is Flowey.” - attention was unobtrusive enough that he didn't get all that irked by the explanation getting prolonged. When he finally finished the once human silently digested this new information as Flowey watched her. He was very curious about this new anomaly. Curious enough that he even bothered with a check.</p>
<p>The results were startling:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>*Alecia – 🖲︎🖲︎ ATK 🖲︎🖲︎ DF</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*There's more to her than meets the eye.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What even were those symbols? How are her stats hidden? For the first time in a long while Flowey was not sure how he should feel about a new anomaly and wondered if he should fear this one too. Before he could muse further Alecia finally appears to come to and gives the small monster a grateful smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you for telling me all this, Flowey. I really appreciate you doing this. Especially if everything down here has gone to crap. I doubt I could have trusted any other monster to have been so honest with me.” The SOULfelt words prickled at Flowey who squirmed uncomfortably. It's been a long time since someone was so sincere towards him without ulterior motives.</p>
<p>“Feh. It was no problem.” he murmurs,” Doubt it'll be of much help once others find out that you were human once.”</p>
<p>“Well...cross that bridge when I get there, I guess.” she shrugs. Standing upright Alecia was pleased when she felt no tension or soreness after having been crouched over for so long and appreciated the new perk of her body. Looking at the next doorway she peers back down at Flowey questioningly as a thought slowly developed. “Hey Flowey,”</p>
<p>“What do you want now?”</p>
<p>“The Underground is experiencing a pretty nasty famine, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and-?”</p>
<p>“Quick question before I throw it out there but- do any monsters have a type of magic capable of growing things or just assisting vegetation in general?”</p>
<p>“What the hell kind of question is that? I guess a Vegetoid could help with something like that but I haven't seen one produce healthy green magic in a long time.”</p>
<p>“<em>Healthy green magic</em>?”</p>
<p>Flowey really hated this new anomaly. He goes on to further explain the different kinds of magic related to SOUL colors and etcetera etcetera etcetera... At least he could admit to himself that the human (the once human) was smart. Knew the right questions to ask and didn't need things repeated and even caught on quick. Upon reaching the topic of her own magic Flowey merely suggested she test it once in a safe location. Unfortunately where they were now was prone to visitation by Toriel who was the keeper of the RUINS.</p>
<p>“Oh? Is she someone special then?” Alecia asks as they begin transiting the halls. There was no response aside from a morose and guilty expression on the flower's face. “Flowey?”</p>
<p>“You could say she was...<em>is</em>.” came the vague response that said a thousand things at once, not one you got though. It was hard but his expression seemed to shake itself out and that lone eye narrowed. “Things are different now. Everyone changed for the worse and it's <em>eat or be eaten</em>.”</p>
<p>“You mean-”</p>
<p>“What <em>I mean</em> is that if Toriel finds you I can't promise you won't be made into a pie.”</p>
<p>The air between them was tense as both exchanged a long glance. They continued to move but the once human took heart the monster's words and kept extra vigilant now. Curling her fingers (<em>phalanges</em>) together once more brought Alecia's attention back to her state of being. Raising her hand she took in the digits and the many bones that made up the limb. How morbidly curious it was. It was lucky that she minored in the health sciences otherwise she would never know the names to all these parts. The names absently ran through her head as she brought both hands together to flex and play. Flowey himself snorted at the new skeleton's obvious intrigue. He laughed when she even lifted up her top to check out her rib cage without shame and start poking around.</p>
<p>Eventually she was content with her explorations for the time being and righted her clothes once more. They walked for a while longer until they came to an balcony overlooking a seemingly abandoned city. Everything was almost grayed out from being so deep underground but with a “blink” Alecia could suddenly see more clearly.</p>
<p>“Whoa..” she murmured. Eye lights darting around she took in the details she didn't notice before then turned to face Flowey who looked at everything with a bored look.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Little Common Sense - 1 (Prologue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It doesn't take much to have a bit of common sense...except some people are completely void of it.</p><p>You are one such person (with common sense that is). And after seeing the unhealthy relations of an old acquaintance with a lodge of skeletons you hightail it out of there.</p><p>Except...why the hell are these monster dudes trying to make nice with you after you finally got outta that mess? The hell you would be some romantic/platonic rebound for them! Go away!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit of a different take on the "Skeleton Lodge Harem" trope that takes inspiration from The Understudy by Fizzleup. Great story, should totally check it out: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819807/chapters/49490048</p><p>Just kinda sick of the fast burn (even if you say slow you know it's fast burn, don't lie to me, that's not slow) with no build up where the protag. quickly gets caught up in romance. Just want someone, seeing some poor saps from an unhealthy relationship try to move on to them, throw up a huge "Hell no!" and make them work for even friendship firstly. All constructive criticism/thoughts welcome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seemed like a pretty sweet deal at first.</p><p>Old high school acquaintance saw your Facebook post asking about temporary lodging while you did your first semester at Mt. Ebott University. Decent enough rent though sort of frat house number of roommates. No big deal since they were mainly a family of skeleton monsters and every monster you've met thus far have been all sweethearts. You asked to meet with everyone first since it was better to make sure everyone cleared the air of any rules/issues they had so no one was fighting. A whole lot of nods and easy going agreements so after that moving into the spare room went quickly enough.</p><p>Sure there was a few things that didn't mesh well like the Fell cousins who all were rough and brash but that's alright; not every monster was going to be okay around humans. A lot of the older ones also seemed to be edgy around you but whatever. Can't win over everyone instantly. That's just not how the real world works. You were fine with taking your time getting to know and maybe even befriend some of the roommates. Kathy was also still the same from high school. You both sorta orbited one another and were chill but never bothered to really be friends or open up. Just a easy give and take with some favors here and there. </p><p>Everything only started getting weird a month into your stay at the lodge once everyone started getting back into the swing of things with the new changes.</p><p>That's when you really started picking up on the red flags and paid attention.</p><p>Seeing Kathy's personality swing from either end of the spectrum when stuff went wrong or something didn't go as planned. (<em>You assumed she had some Bipolar disorder like your eldest sister and shrugged it off.</em>) The apparent polyamorous relationship Kathy had with many of the skeletons that seemed oddly...unhealthy in ways but seemed to cause none of the participants any real alarm or give audible/visible complaints. (<em>If those involved didn't say anything then you didn't feel you had any place to start poking at things.</em>) The sudden hazing from someone(s) within the household and missing items. (<em>This just made things feel like an actual stereotypical frat house.</em>) The hard stares/glares and suddenly less friendly conversations being had when you start a polite greeting with someone. <em>(Everyone had their bad days but those bad days were starting to become too</em> <em>frequent.</em>) Kathy making obviously fake excuses for why everyone else was suddenly behaving so strangely around you. (<em>It was hard to tell when monsters were lying but humans...you [un]fortunately could pick up their lies all to easily.</em>)</p><p>Then the second month came and went, you were already making plans to hurry up out of that lodge sooner than expected.</p><p>When some of the more unhealthy and almost abusive aspects started showing themselves around the household you had tried to take a few of the skeletons and even Kathy aside to talk to them kindly about ways of fixing things. The only response you got were harsh retorts and worse treatment until you finally kept your nose out of it. Fine. If they wanted to keep this toxic "relationship" then not your problem.</p><p>Surprisingly this led you to making nice with the black sheep of the family. Specifically those nicknamed Axe, Crooks, Wine and Coffee. You weren't really friends but you all at least got on well enough. Coffee was honestly the one you were closest to considering both of your interests in doodling. So one day when he came across you talking on the phone with your therapist about the decision to either dorm or rent a studio he got his brother to help you. </p><p><em>"You will? Thank you, I really appreciate the help but why?" </em> <em>You say this looking to Wine as Coffee was already in your massive fluffy beanbag chair drawing. </em></p><p>
  <em>Before you Wine stands at parade rest in a familiar stance with hands behind his spine. Similarly his "smile" continues to ooze the slightest threat of violence and natural confidence that seems to come to him so easily. You jealously wish you too could hold the same amount of power with just a stance and a smile like he wields. It's honestly astounding and at your words that smile widens.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"WHY NOT? YOU HAVE TREATED COFFEE AND I WITH RESPECT AND THUSLY I SHALL DO THE SAME TO YOU. BESIDES IT WILL GIVE ME A CHANCE TO LOOK FOR PLACES FOR US AS WELL. YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE TIRED OF THE SICKNESS SPREADING THROUGH THIS PLACE." To which you both share a small commiserating chuckle.</em>
</p><p>And so you all did. Wine inviting Axe and Crooks in looking along with them since most days both of them can be found out in the woods and never seen for days at a time. The only reason you know they've come back is the cleaned out tupperware that Wine or Coffee makes sure is saved for them. It's fun passing notes with Coffee as you look at reasonably priced listings over Wine's shoulders whom you've given free access to, your computer that is, which appeared to be appreciated. Soon the third month passed by and things were set. You found a nice studio near campus while the group nabbed a sweet house closer to the city not too far where you would be set up. Paperwork still needed to be filled out but after that you guys could move in straight away! Until-</p><p>"Excuse you?"</p><p>Now you were furious. The orange fucker Stretch was standing before you without a care in the world as if he didn't just enlighten you on everything that had been going on.</p><p>"guess you really are a bit dimwitted if you didn't catch that the first time." he drawls. </p><p>Oh you piece of fucking-</p><p>"i don't trust you. dunno how you talked kat into letting you stay in the first place but we know all your dirty little secrets. letting your flings be rough with kat, spreading rumors about her on campus...you know...all the shit you pull because you're jealous of our datemate. not to mention you brought blue into your snit by messing up his motorcycle." That had your face twisting into confusion. What?</p><p>"You mean buffed out that one dent when Kathy accidentally knocked it over? I could have sworn she went to go tell him in case the fall did more damage than cosmetic."</p><p>You had been on your way to class when you walked in on Kathy swinging a leg over the bike in the garage. She had startled so bad she tripped back off, knocking the hot rod right over. Gave herself a pretty colorful bruise the following day too from it after hitting the work bench. She had been so flustered and near tears that you instictively went and calmed her down, telling her about this one trick you knew that pulled dents right out but to let Blue know what happened. He was her boyfriend, of course he wouldn't be too upset with her just wanting to try sitting on his bike. That had gotten a quick tearful nod as she went off to do just that. Blue had come in a bit later while you were using your hand to push the metal back out after warming it with a hairdryer you had went to grab. You greeted Blue, asking if it was looking better from where he was standing only to get a strange look.</p><p>"uh huh, sure. just blame it on kat like always." Stretch replies with a roll of his eyelights.</p><p>You sigh while throwing a hand over your eyes," Right. And just when did I blame Kathy for...anything? Hmm? Come on Stretch. Tell me about all the bad things I've apparently done." The picture was starting to become clearer. Even in high school there had been a few or more instances where Kathy was involved in some mess where it was hard to say who did what until it was only found out later through some shy witnesses that Kathy was the one involved in the whole incident. She unfortunately had a knack for figuring out ways to spin stories so the other person involved looked like the culprit. You assumed she had grown out of the phase seeing as those previous instances had been for rather minor things. </p><p>Guess not.</p><p>"Actually you know what I don't want to know. I know Kathy much better than you lot apparently do and I'm done. Guess I know why you all keep looking at me like I ate someone's newborn." </p><p>"and have you?"</p><p>"Fuck off Stretch." You were completely through with this mess. Turning around you make your way out of the kitchen where you spot a good portion of the household situated around the living room. Kathy was fidgeting nervously between Sans and Red who were both glaring. Rolling your eyes you made your way to the stairs with a parting shot. "Don't have to worry about me anymore I'm leaving this clusterfuck-"</p><p>"LANGUAGE!"</p><p>"-so hope you enjoy your toxic relationship you guys. Tried to warn earlier but, oh well, can't help the ignorant."</p><p>And then you were out of there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Bit[ty] of Help - 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We learn a little more about our human stranger, this Eve, and adoptions occur.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the end...</p><p>"Aw don't pout Boss, I really enjoyed your challenge!"</p><p>"I AM NOT <em>POUTING</em> HUMAN! SILENCE YOUR FLESHY FLAP!"</p><p>Turns out the challenge was a physical one which meant our protagonist was forced to endure a series of exercises that could be done within the shop without much disturbance. From push ups, sit ups, planks, etc. Anything Boss could think of to trip this human up. Except he endured with jokes and winks, never minding the tiny bodies that used him as a jungle gym as he went about the tasks. Viciously crossing his arms the Boss stared the other down for a long moment before sighing.</p><p>"VERY WELL PEST. SINCE YOU INDEED MANAGED TO SUCCEED SOMEWHAT TO MY STANDARDS I WILL...RELUCTANTLY ACCEPT THE TASK YOU'VE LAID OUT AS PREVIOUSLY DISCUSSED."</p><p>This gets a softer smile from the man who kneels down closer to the bitty," You sure? I was honest about what I said about my sister. Eve has a lot of stuff going on and living with someone who is suffering from Bipolar Depression isn't great at times. She'll get loud and super mean sometimes when something goes wrong. It's not pleasant to be near but she's my sister and I love her. Since she won't go see a professional I thought a sensible pal would be the next best bet. You sure you're up for that?" Like with the Baby Blue he was trying to look out for the bitty.</p><p>He knows how easy it is for humans to neglect others, be it intentional or not...friends, family, pets, acquaintances, strangers...it happened and he didn't want Eve to break that little bit more if she accidentally hurt a bitty in one of her moods. Thirteen year old him knows that quite well when she, in a fit of rage, punched him in the face. Of course she was still huffy with him and he didn't help at the time being an antagonistic little shit in response to her attitude. Thankfully they always knew how to make up and be close knit once again. Eve's tearful expression of self-loathing much later to that day being a testament to that. She still cried over seeing roadkill even at twenty-eight. Boss scoffed, hands moving back to his hips to scowl evenly up at him.</p><p>"DO YOU STILL NOT UNDERSTAND WHO I AM? I AM THE-"</p><p>"Magnificent? Most terrifyingly astounding Boss bitty to ever Boss?" the man interrupts with a mock swoon, back of a hand to his forehead like a damsel. He peeks an eye open down at the gaping bitty and wink. "Did I get it right? A bitty like you needs a suitable title right?" To which Boss flushes ever so slightly. With a huff he twists around to put the human at his back while he spat his retort.</p><p>"OBVIOUSLY ONE SUCH AS MYSELF DESERVES A BEFITTING TITLE!" Of course his tone wasn't nearly as harsh when his zygomatic arches were a bright red.</p><p>Chuckling the man lays down a hand getting Boss' attention as he smiles. "Well Boss, shall we get going? We got a lot to do before I can bring you to your charge.” Boss stares a long moment at the proffered appendage, almost confused by it. The man gives a little wiggle of the fingers making Boss snort.</p><p>"VERY WELL."</p><p>With every bit of his proud bitty self Boss struts onto his new companions hand who takes great care in letting Boss situate himself before standing. Finally leaving the pen meant for socializing he makes his way to the counter where Mama Cry awaits with a knowing smile. Giving a surprisingly sheepish smile in return he gentle lowers his hand for Boss to step off so they can proceed with the adoption.</p><p>"I see everything went alright between you two?" Cry asks as if she didn't see that for herself.</p><p>Chuckling the man glances down at Boss who was giving off an uninterested air, despite the fact that he refused to move an inch farther from the hand resting on the counter still. Eyes softening he looks back to Cry and nods," Yeah. I think Boss and I came to an agreement well enough."</p><p>"Excellent!" Cry beamed," Now we just need you two to fill out the paperwork and consent forms as well as your personally information Mr.-?"</p><p>"Oh! Right sorry! My name is Garrett."</p><p>"Well Garrett I'll need your personal information as well as whoever Boss will be going to live with."</p><p>"Gotcha."</p><p>So both parties filled out the required paperwork. Or at least Garrett did for both Boss and himself considering the bitty felt it beneath him to fill out such a thing when Garrett was the one who required assistance in the first place. Cry, who had been ready to gentle scold Boss, was surprised when Garrett merely chuckled and agreed. With a bit of dramatic flair of course that seemed to make Boss smug so Cry guessed it was alright. Something moving caught her eye and she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. Both Garrett and Boss looked up at her in confusion making her point at Garrett in particular.</p><p>"So will that little one be going with you as well?"</p><p>They each looked down and up in turn and to their shock the same Baby Blue from earlier was asleep in the collar of Garrett's jacket. He gaped at the little guy who managed to stay where he was for so long before laughing. "Oh man, what are you still doing there?" Bringing a finger up Garrett rubbed the Blue's head gently to coax him awake. "Hey lil dude, you gotta wake up now. Almost made me out to be a bitty-snatcher."</p><p>The B.B. just snuggles into the petting...at least until Garrett spoke. Then he was shooting up with wide sockets and a flush on his cheeks. "I'M SORRY! YOUR JACKET WAS JUST SO WARM AND YOU WERE BUSY DOING BOSS' PUZZLES THAT I GOT SLEEPY!"</p><p>"Hey now, no worries. Just didn't want to accidentally walk out with you. I'm sure Cry would have been very displeased with me." Garrett soothed, using the same hand patting the B.B.'s head to scoop the smaller bitty up. Now being able to make eye contact better he grinned at the bashful little thing who had begun twiddling with his scarf.</p><p>With an arched brow, Cry snorted in amusement," That I would. Now come here sweets. Time to get you back with the others before lunch." Surprisingly instead of jumping into Mama Cry's outstretched paw he leaned back further into Garrett's hand. At their questioning looks Blue stammers quickly with fidgeting fingers.</p><p>"I- I WISH TO BE ADOPTED BY MR. HUMAN TOO....PLEASE." he finishes with a whispered plea. Turning around Blue sits up on his knees and hugs Garrett's thumb tightly with wobbly eyelights. "PLEASE HUMAN! I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU AND I KNOW WE WOULD MAKE THE PERFECT TEAM!"</p><p>While Cry's expression softens - and Boss scoffs - Garrett's is the smallest bit heartbroken.</p><p>"Oh...I'm sorry bud. I'm..not really a good pick for companions right now..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I can't adopt you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. History Repeats Itself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this world there's no blooming romance between a human slave owner and their monster "pet". No waves of change just by this lone human owning a monster. No magically gaining ownership to the "main cast" of monsters Frisk encounters through the underground because of some sympathy. There's no snowball of events leading to the great climax of freedom for monsters. This is the real world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the real world is cruel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How on Earth did it come to this?</p>
<p>Watching the waif of a female leave in a tiff, the brunette let her gaze fall to the official documents in her hand stating the transfer of one “<span class="u">Nacarat Jester</span>” Monster from a <span class="u">Lindsey A. Rein</span> to <span class="u">Alecia M. O'Connell</span>. All signed and everything in order.</p>
<p>Except now Alecia was the...<em>proud</em> owner of a monster.</p>
<p>She was a slave owner.</p>
<p>She was going to be sick.</p>
<p>Turning her head she met the gaze of her new slave and felt tears begin to well in her eyes.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>What luck this was. That was the thought running through Jester's mind as he followed his new <em>owner</em> home. He was surprised by this human's SOUL constant broadcasting of it's emotions which – though highly strange and dangerous – was a relief. Instead of waiting for action to prove her words true, that she meant him no harm and didn't want this either, he need only keep an feel out for her SOUL to determine her truth. As per <em>usual</em> he stayed behind and to the side of his human so that he may appropriately follow them. Alecia (it was Alecia, was it?) had looked back at that with a confused and almost inquiring look before grimacing as an answer most likely came to mind.</p>
<p>She was smart, he would give her that.</p>
<p>Quickly she led him to a car filled with some bags in the back and motioned for him to enter the passenger side. Once in she was swift to get the hell outta there as silence permeated the air. The drive was silent for the first few minutes before she finally sighed.</p>
<p>“I said it before, but I'll say it as many times as needed, but I'm sorry.” she tells him without looking, brows furrowed,” I'm so <em>so</em> sorry that you're...I thought we as humans have gotten passed this. Finally gotten passed this archaic way of treating others. First it was other humans and now...we're absolutely repulsive.” comes the sob as the dam finally breaks. Her driving remains steady however despite the tears which Jester appreciates given being in a car crash would not be enjoyable.</p>
<p>He shrugs after a moment of letting her cry before responding with an almost lackadaisical,” While the sentiment is appreciated it's not as if one human can do anything. We monsters are used to being trapped: be it under a mountain or in a collar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We [still] can't do anything, so why be morose about it?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a quick blerb I had written out because I got tired of seeing so many Slavetale fics with one of the main cast being the monster getting owned by the protagonist. I love the Nacarat Jester and need more stories with him in it with a main part. Don't have much hashed out aside from this so may stay as is unless people wanna see more. Who knows. ˘\_( õ ‹3 ó)_/˘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. What was/is - 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At your wits end, with the bitties you adopted, you...finally give them what they wanted..</p>
<p>You bring them back to the adoption center.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn't understand why nothing was working. You tried everything to get your new companions to trust you! Following online help pages, official Bitty Care site, and even Mama Cry's establishment to ask more questions too! Yet nothing seemed to be getting through to your little guys.</p>
<p>Two months ago you went looking for a companion to maybe help with your clinical depression and anxiety where meds and therapy can't. There you came across two - an Edgy pair - who immediately seemed to draw you in. They had been found at a park unconscious and so far have been very adamant about getting back to their "Ma". However since there has been no word or luck in finding her Cry was forced to keep them to their displeasure. When speaking with Cry, after the bitties went to the back for lunch, she believes the owner dumped them, hence she's been reluctant to find her. She won't mention that to the boys as they've already gone through two other homes. </p>
<p>It broke your heart and after that hoped they would give you a chance.</p>
<p>They kinda did. At first. Like with fostering they assumed it to be a temporary thing while Cry still searched for their Ma. That your home was just a stop before going back HOME.</p>
<p>A message over the voicemail from Cry saying they would stop looking had whatever peace the boys had with you vanishing without a trace. Edgy and Boss did everything typical to their type but worst. Everyday something was broken or you were bleeding in some way from bites or small bone attacks. You tried though. You persevered and got them to calm. To not make things hell and give you some leeway, especially when they saw the worst of your conditions. </p>
<p>In the end though....</p>
<p><em>"you're not, nor are ya ever gunna be our ma!" "OH PLEASE HUMAN. DO YOU HONESTLY THINK WE WILL HOLD ANY SORT OF AFFECTION FOR YOU?" "</em> <em>we'll get back to ma...jus' you wait an see. we ain't stayin' here forever."</em></p>
<p>You could feel pricks at your eyes as you sat at the dining room table meeting the gazes of <strike>your</strike> the boys. They stood firm and after this most recent argument they had with you-</p>
<p>
  <em>"I know you miss her, guys, but don't you think you could at least still give me a bit of a chance here?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"feh! you're lucky we even stayed as long as we have. to be honest we're jus' bein' polite so you don't up an find us gone."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So then why haven't you yet? Why not go off looking for her yourself if you think Cry hasn't done as much as she could?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"NYEH HEH HEH! OH PLEASE HUMAN. DO YOU HONESTLY THINK WE WILL HOLD ANY SORT OF AFFECTION FOR YOU? DON'T ASSUME IT IS ANYTHING OF THAT SORT KEEPING US HERE."</em>
</p>
<p>- you give up.</p>
<p>You wouldn't force them if they didn't want to. It was never your intention to keep them here until they <strike>loved</strike> <strike>cared</strike> liked you back. That just wasn't you. So...</p>
<p>With a sigh you finally nodded, not letting the tears show that wanted to as a result of your quaking heart. Getting up you gave them a weak smile at the curious looks and went to grab your shoes. "Well if that's how you feel boys then grab your stuff."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll bring you back to Mama Cry's."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Little Common Sense - 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally moving, the first steps towards friendship, and questions being raised.</p>
<p>It's a slow start but isn't that life? Like how all snowballs start small, they start picking up once they hit that slippery slope down. Before you know it that massive ball of snow can end in a fun snowy explosion or become an devastating avalanche if it impacts just right.</p>
<p>Let's just hope that won't be the case this time around.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luckily you were already in the beginning stages of packing up to move so in less than an hour you had called up the moving company (who arrived in twenty minutes to move the larger furniture pieces) and had the rest of your things packaged away in boxes. It was thrilling in a way (exhilarating almost) to know that you would be leaving this house behind and all the drama. It was freeing and your heart was fit to burst knowing your sorta friends would be getting away too. Coffee kept you company and, unbeknownst to yourself, was pleased to see your SOUL unguarded for once and practically singing.</p>
<p>
  <b> *Y/N L/N – ATK 10 DEF 10</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> *Exhausted but happy to be finally be leaving. Feels bad for the oblivious skeleton monsters.</b>
</p>
<p>A groan had him look up to where you were eyeing a stack of nice leather journals that he knew for certain were unused. Supposedly you had a thing for collecting supplies such as pens, pencils, and books then never do anything with them. Just hoarding them away and rarely finding something to do with them. Odd habit but harmless enough. Looking to him with wide eyes and a false pout you gestured at the pile with a loose hand.</p>
<p>“You want any of these? Don't have anymore room in my last box so I'm either carrying them the hard way or dumping them.”</p>
<p>Oh!</p>
<p>Giving a small excited nod that got a chuckle Coffee was suddenly the proud owner of some new journals to use for his own devices. Each were different in their own way and much more stylish than his plain flip book. Not to mention the texture of their covers were more than satisfying to run his phalanges across repeatedly. As soon as they were in hand he left to go show his brother who was sure to give them their due appreciation. Smiling as he left you taped the last box just as a mover returned, wiping at his brow with a bored look.</p>
<p>“Anything left to bring out, miss?”</p>
<p>“Just these last few boxes. Thank you for all your help.” you say with a nod over at the three remaining boxes. All of a reasonable size considering they only contained miscellaneous items.</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>With that he grabs two of the boxes, after you grab one yourself, before following him out. Heading down the stairs you ignore any staring sockets with bright eyes and SOUL continuing to sing. Of course it was hard to completely push aside the odd looks darting your way but at this point you couldn't care less. You owed these people nothing and had a new future awaiting you. They were probably just surprised anyway at seeing you so chipper for once around them.</p>
<p>Luckily you thought ahead so your coat, purse, and hat awaited you in your car so there was no need to go back inside. Any good-byes to those you did get along with was already made so with one last check in with the movers you finally left without a look back.</p>
<p>You only hoped the boys were able to get out themselves with the least amount of stress involved from the rest.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Two weeks later and you were absolutely loving your studio apartment. The peace from being the only one there, not having to deal with having multiple different personalities living together, and being able to have friends over without rude monsters interrupting every so often with suspicious stares.</p>
<p>It was glorious.</p>
<p>It wasn't large to say the least. Only a foyer that lead to either the kitchen or living room/bedroom, with a bathroom across from the kitchen, and multiple closets (one that was a walk in). You made use of paper screens to give some privacy for the “bedroom” when needed or changing if someone was over. At the other end of that was your couch with a pullout bed, coffee table, entertainment center, and lovely <em>lovely</em> antique writing table with hidden compartments.The only expensive thing you own aside from your computer and school books. Hey, you were a college student, couldn't exactly splurge when most your earnings went into school and rent. Mostly it doubles as your craft station when you want to be a little artsy. Currently you're trying your hand at miniature dioramas. Needless to say it has been a pain in the ass but enjoyable. Maybe you will try working with leather and make renaissance armor for people. Hmm, decisions decisions.</p>
<p>You even finally heard back from Coffee about how the four of them were doing. It was only a week following your departure that they finally got the hell out. Of course for some reason Sans had issues with that but eventually they managed to get it through his thick skull that he can't control them. So now they had a house on the outskirts of the city, where a newly named Mars and Jupiter could still enjoy the outdoors, but still be close to everything.</p>
<p>Apparently they got a house with only enough rooms for each plus an office space/studio for Wine to dissuade their cousins from trying to spend the night. Or more specifically Kathy who made it apparent that she was...ahem..quite hurt that Wine was leaving without saying anything.</p>
<p>Yeah, just Wine, not Coffee or Mars or Jupiter.</p>
<p>You joked with them in a dry tone that she must not be satisfied with the amount skeletons she already has in her little harem. Mars made some rude indecipherable comments that Jupiter lightly admonished him for...until he said something equally offensive while Wine chuckled into the phone.</p>
<p>“OF COURSE SHE DOES. THOSE IMBECILES TOLD HER ABOUT MY STORE AND NOW SHE WANTS ME TO GIVE HER MY DESIGNS FOR FREE. THE AUDACITY OF THAT ONE.”</p>
<p>You would have grimaced at that had it been in any way surprising,” Yeah that's Kathy alright. I'm glad you guys were able to get out though. You didn't deserve all that crap.” And it was the truth.</p>
<p>The injured brothers got most of the abuse in the <strike>house</strike> lodge due to their appearances. It was horrible and something that had you in more than one argument with others in the lodge. Even asking Kathy why she didn't talk with her boyfriends about their behavior. Of course she “promised” to talk with them but did she? Nope. They would then wonder why Mars and Jupiter would be off for so long, as if they hadn't a clue why they wouldn't want to hang around.</p>
<p>Assholes.</p>
<p>Wine and Coffee were treated differently in that they didn't conform like the others did when moving in with Sans and Papyrus. Wine due to his pride as an individual and Coffee due to his autism &amp; blatant disregard for those who wrong his brother in any way. To which...what the fuck? Were the rest seriously so ignorant as to how offensive their behavior was? It only reminded you of those bullies, back during middle school, that tried to harass you. Key word: <em>tried</em>. In your case you managed to completely shut them down within a week's time after constantly reporting them to teachers until action was finally taken. A sweeter victory has never been had until recently.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, at your words Wine hummed as Coffee murmured something very softly to him from their end. There was some soft back and forth then louder with the other two before Wine's voice returned. “Y/N.”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“THIS WEEKEND, AT SIX O'CLOCK SHARP, WOULD YOU CARE TO JOIN US FOR A CELEBRATORY DINNER?”</p>
<p>These guys..you can't help the airy laugh that escapes as you shake your head lightly. Maybe with the move you all would be able to become friends now. “I would love to.”</p>
<p>“EXCELLENT. DRESS NICELY OR I WILL SEND COFFEE TO DRESS YOU FOR ME.”</p>
<p>“Hah ha, sure Wine. Just let me know later how formal you want so I don't forget.”</p>
<p>“OF COURSE. NOW TAKE CARE, Y/N, I HAVE A DINNER TO PLAN.”</p>
<p>You dearly hoped you all could become friends.</p>
<p>“Sure, have a good night you guys!”</p>
<p>“YOU AS WELL.”</p>
<p>You really hoped so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[CHECK]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> *Y/N L/N – ATK 10 DEF 10</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> *Exhausted but happy to be free of you all.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> [CHECK]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> *Y/N L/N – ATK 10 DEF 10</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> *Relieved to not have things be blamed on her anymore. Hates being used as a scapegoat.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> [CHECK]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> *Y/N L/N – ATK 10 DEF 10</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> *Wishes Kathy wasn't still up to her old tricks of blaming others. It's high school all over again.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> [CHECK]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> *Y/N L/N – ATK 10 DEF 10</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> *Hopeful about-</b>
</p>
<p>Check after check after check of the human, who was suddenly so much brighter when packing up, and <strike>Sans</strike> Black was rightly confused. After everything he thought he knew about them the sudden cheer was baffling. For someone his dear claimed to be bad with keeping jobs, being frugal, and always partying, when she should be studious, the human appeared quite calm about suddenly having to find a new dwelling. Apparently even already had a new place ready to go if the decision to leave after that argument with Stretch was any indication.</p>
<p>The decision had been such a quick one too. No hesitation about what she was doing. Simply made a choice and had no qualms about moving that day.</p>
<p>It was bizarre.</p>
<p>It was...</p>
<p>...That wasn't the actions of a human hurting financially and desperate for a place to stay. It was of someone responsible who was confident in their actions. Of someone who was skilled in planning as the human was able to pack up and leave with the span of one hour and twenty-three minutes. Even his dear still had trouble keeping on track but that's why he loved her. Her reliance on him made him feel wanted and in control. Sure it could be annoying at times when she would constantly forget plans previously made, promises, or work that she was meant to do.</p>
<p>That was alright however! His dear Katherine always made it up to him and his brother after apologizing. The make up sex was great! The days following were always filled with lots of attention from her!</p>
<p>Except...</p>
<p>For all they all complained about the human behind her back - or within hearing - he can't recall a time she never followed through with something. That time he demanded she organize the library? She did so the following day after her shift and did a halfway decent job. (Lies. She only did it after forcing him to say “please” as he <strike>asked</strike> demanded for a third time. She stood her ground on him remaining polite if she was to do anything for him and... It was actually rather well done, the library that is, almost as he would have done it. Organized by subjects then authors with smallest books towards the top and thicker at the bottom if possible.)</p>
<p>There was also that first month where the human even got everyone a Gyftmas presents despite only having lived there for a short time. It was all generic and easily acceptable gifts to give those you don't know very well. Some were more delightful to receive than others and were given the appropriate thanks. However that was, of course, before-</p>
<p>Black stopped where he was pacing a groove into his floor as a thought came to the forefront.</p>
<p>Of course that was before Katherine started hesitantly revealing your true nature causing them all to pull away with suspicion and watchful sockets. It was actually the day after you hung out with Papyrus <strike>not his Papyrus</strike> that their dear began to open up about what you were actually like. After you started getting closer than just mere acquaintances that Black spotted jealousy rising in his dear.</p>
<p>Rooted in place Black's foot began rapidly tapping as his thoughts churned. A pensive scowl resting on his skull as he took a metaphorical step back from everything. Naturally no one was perfect and his dear Katherine was no exception to that rule. It was another thing he lo- liked about her. She was able to see past all his flaws and fall for him still. Which was of course inevitable given who he was! Any monster/human would fall for his charms! MWAH HA HA!</p>
<p>...ahem! As he was pondering, it was understandable that their datemate would get jealous of others she thought might be making the moves on them. Black himself would be quite displeased if anyone decided to try and steal her away. The only thing was that she continued to go back on previously stated things about you even once you stopped trying to become friends with the powderpuffs.</p>
<p>At the time he did what any reasonable datemate would do and believed their significant other. Now however, after all those <b>[CHECK]</b>s as you were leaving, he questioned his dear Katherine though it pained him to do so. Not because he felt any regret for treating you like crap. Oh no, certainly not. He didn't care much for humans still except for his dear. (A small part of <strike>Sans</strike> Black screamed that his dear was just like the rest and <strike>howcouldshe</strike>-) He merely was hurt that the one he chose romantically would lie to him like that. If she hated you that would have been fine. He would have assisted in running you out as soon as possible to make her happy. Instead she had to go through all these lengths to make them distance themselves from you all because she couldn't just talk to them.</p>
<p>Maybe there was something you had done to warrant her actions.</p>
<p>However in order to make a more decisive decision...</p>
<p>“MUTT!” Black screamed as he turned around, arms crossing as he waited impatiently. In moments his loyal <strike>brother</strike> dog arrived smelling heavily of smoke.</p>
<p>“yes m'lord?” Rus asked in a heavy drawl, indicating another heavy session with more than just the regular cigarettes. Black was going to kill him later. For now-</p>
<p>“OUR DATEMATE HAS BEEN HIDING THINGS FROM US BROTHER.” He explained with a scowl,” I WANT YOU TO FIGURE WHAT EXACTLY THAT IS SO THAT SHE MAY BE APPROPRIATELY PUNISHED. NO DATEMATE OF OURS WILL BE KEEPING IMPORTANT MATTERS FROM US.”</p>
<p>“of course.”</p>
<p>“AND ANOTHER THING.” Black began before Rus could take off. He got an arched socket at his delay making him tap a finger on his arm thoughtfully. It may cause problems if Rus tries to act on his own without deferring back to him but...it was a risk he's willing to take.</p>
<p>To learn just what his dear was hiding.</p>
<p>He needed all the pieces of the puzzle if he was to get the whole picture.</p>
<p>“FIND THE HUMAN AND KEEP AN SOCKET ON THEM. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THEY ARE REALLY LIKE.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! Hope you all are doing well. I'm actually enjoying this story a whole lot so expect to see this one be updated more than the others. Also I have some questions:</p>
<p>Would you like to see Y/N in the center of a harem?  or  Would you like to see Y/N romantically involved in some way with one person?<br/>Who should be the first of the lodge to try befriending Y/N after realizing Kathy lied? (Platonic Rebound)<br/>Who should be the first of the lodge to try wooing Y/N after realizing Kathy lied? (Romantic Rebound)</p>
<p>Just throwing some things out to see what you guys think. Thinking of doing extras, both canon/not-canon, for the story if people wanna see things that deviate from what I have planned. Also it helps get the creative juices flowing seeing as my clinical depression keeps trying to suck all mine away lol. As always criticism is welcomed and hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Little Common Sense - 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A different perspective and some more everyday life of Y/N. </p><p>What's this? Familiar faces?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have...horrible impulse control and this story would not leave me alone. Swore I would post other stories or updates to previous ones on here.....ALCS said no. Do me. And I said sure. </p><p> </p><p>Please help, the bunnies are holding me hostage: (҂` ﾛ ´)︻デ═一 ＼(º □ º l|l)/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“find the human he says. as if there's anything worth knowing about them.”</p><p>Ever since Black gave the order Rus has been grumbling to himself. Time that he could be using for naps, drinking or <strike>gently</strike> harassing Kat now used up. All because of some no name human who he thought they would never have to see again.</p><p>Apparently not according to <em>m'lord</em>.</p><p>Rus was happy to see them leave but for some reason Black had to meddle in things again. For what reason he didn't know. Unlike his brother he knew that Kat was making up most of the things she was saying about the human. Hard not to see considering how shit at lying she was. As a JUDGE it was real easy to see through too. Which made it all the more amusing that he and Black's counterparts, that were like him, fell hook-line-and-sinker for it. So much for the others being JUDGES. What use was that skill if they were just going to ignore any evidence in front of them?</p><p>Not that he really cared. It didn't affect him so he just went along with everyone else since it was the easiest. A few glares here and sneers there and everyone assumed he was in the same boat as them. He didn't care that Kat had some vendetta for the human. Back in their universe that sort of thing was common. The smallest slights warranting an encounter by those easily offended. If anything it was amusing to watch. At the very least he would commend the human for being so level headed most of the time.</p><p>…which reminds him. He still needs to find where they now lived.</p><p>Looking around he kept an socket on the group of humans leaving the buildings below. Currently he was at the same university both Kat and the human attend. Kat knew a few of the places his target would be at this time so all he needed to do was wait for them to pop up then follow. Easy job. Leaning against the ledge of the rooftop he was on Rus pulled out his pack of cigarettes to pass the time. Lighting one up he got more comfortable to stake out this stretch of the campus for the time being.</p><p>Ah, nevermind, there she was now.</p><p>Dressed appropriately enough for a human in this chillier weather he was surprised to see her laughing with Jester. The nacarat horned monster was still wearing his signature cloak and even had a small smile on his face. Odd since he's seen the other around and Jester was mostly stoic in this universe. Something <strike>faker</strike> Papyrus would lament about though he didn't care to listen. Not his problem why some monster wasn't super perky like the rest of the natives.</p><p>The pair made their way to a nearby student run cafe and settled down after getting drinks. Books and binders come out of bags as they start talking about something. He waited. Waited. Waited. And waited...to his displeasure they stayed there for three hours before finally packing their things away. The entire time he watched as different expressions flew across the human's face. More than he's ever seen during her time living with them. She even seemed to be flirting quite heavily with Jester who would laugh. Only to then shove her away playfully making her wear a “wounded” expression.</p><p>How annoying.</p><p>Scowling he bit his cigarette in half only to then spit it over the ledge as he watched the human grab both Jester's and her own garbage to dispose of them. He hated how she had such a range of expressions and made him think about Kat's. Kat with her quick to change moods and easy tears. Going from delighted to upset to emotionally distraught as it suited. He hated watching her pretend to be so put together and studious when Kat had trouble remembering dates they were supposed to go on. Apologizing with this heartfelt expression then suddenly moving on to someone else in the house to do something with them. As if they weren't just having a moment and-</p><p>This assignment couldn't end soon enough.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You felt warm and relaxed despite the winter chill in the air. Stretching your arms you allowed the chuckle building in your chest free as you thought back to earlier that day. Jester really was a spectacular friend. Even though his smiles were quite rare after the barrier broke (according to his best bud Mouse) there was something pleasing about making one show up. Not to mention those laughs of his too! Something deep and airy...like wind blowing past mountain peaks and howling in the far distance. Also he made for a terrific study buddy, no doubt about that.</p><p>The University requires students to reach a certain level of Maths before graduation. Which, although you enjoyed the subject in some ways, you weren't quite good at. Left alone you would probably only manage a C+ or B- average but with Jester's help you reach that B+ to A- grade range. Always better when the job market keeps becoming more competitive as time went on.</p><p>You both shared an AP maths class last year which was how you two met. He noticed your frustration after your first failed test and offered his assistance. It felt a bit awkward – not to mention you had a extremely shy moment then – but you gratefully accepted the offer. It was slow going that friendship. Both of you remaining polite and down to business. After a week or so you finally started bringing up other topics to discuss while studying.</p><p>Best decision you made by far!</p><p>Just like you apparently Jester felt hesitant about straying from what you both were doing. So when you started talking about unrelated things that allowed him to finally open up. You got to know the other and made the best friend you could ever ask for at school. You even got to pay him back with cooking lessons after learning about his struggle with one of his culinary courses. Something about not understanding how humans were able to mix so much together to get certain end results without the whole thing tasting like trash? You understood the feeling and helped pace Jester so he didn't get frazzled by the process.</p><p>Today you both had essays that needed to be written and decided to meet up in order to bounce ideas off one another in case it was needed. You lucked out with just a ten page paper but Jester had to deal with a fifteen to twenty page one, sources page(s) not included. Yikes! It was fun and you even managed to get your boy looking pretty darn happy. Your smile softened, still walking down the sidewalk from the campus, as you made your way towards town.</p><p>On your way home now you stop by some stores in hopes of finding something for this weekend. It would be the first time seeing the boys' new place so you want to get each of them a house warming present. Coffee and Jupiter were the easiest to shop for. A bathtub caddy for Coffee so he can continue doing art while relaxing and a couple raised garden beds for Jupiter so he can start creating his own vegetable garden. There's even some seeds from the monster district to get him started! For Mars you were attempting to find a jumbo sized ketchup bottle that was sure to displease Jupiter but make him very happy. You've seen some the size of heads online but finding one in the wild was a task and a half. Wine...</p><p>You groan, raking your fingers through your hair as thoughts blanked out.</p><p>He was absolutely the hardest to buy for. With how successful and tight lipped he was about himself you were troubled. Nothing seemed good enough or suited him. Anxiety also would hit making you second guess yourself. Since what could you possibly get him that he couldn't just get for himself? He wasn't a materialistic monster in the first place so it was already hard enough finding something for him.</p><p>“What the hell do I get you Wine.” you mutter aloud but with the slightest bit of amusement.</p><p>You weren't really upset. Of course it was a bit annoying, not knowing what to get people, but it was worth it. Especially since you finally wanted to get along with everyone better. You're sure if you gave up and asked Wine he would give you that peculiar smile, bluntly telling you to figure it out for yourself. He didn't give information like that away for free.</p><p>Spending a few more minutes walking along the sidewalk just window shopping at this point the buzzing of your phone distracts you. Pulling it out you smile at seeing Coffee's contact nickname and open his text. It took you only seconds to read but by the end you were beaming. Trust Coffee to have your back in regards to his brother.</p><p>You knew exactly what to get him now!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Thank God the weekend was still two days away.</p><p>With a sigh you slump into your couch, eyes shutting as you slowly wiggle into a comfortable position. Your feet ached from walking around for so long and then having to carry everything back home. Before collapsing you ordered a jumbo 7lb. “Fancy Grade” Tomato Ketchup <strike>bottle</strike> jug online for delivery. Hopefully it arrived on time otherwise you'll be pissed.</p><p>But with everyone's gifts done you were free to relax.</p><p>No assignments.</p><p>Work wasn't until tomorrow evening.</p><p>Just time for you to relax and enjoy yourself.</p><p>Until your alarm went off that is. Groaning you stayed put a moment longer before rolling off the couch onto your knees. “Stupid reminders.” you grumble to yourself. Getting up you turn off the alarm and change into something more comfortable.</p><p>Everyday you try doing some stretches as a goal you made at your therapist's prompting. Have a Goal. Keep to a schedule. Keep to healthy sleeping/eating habits. Things to help yourself in the long run. Took almost a full year but you were getting there. Your most recent goal was to finally be able to do a split, ergo, the stretches. Which was almost there to your delight.</p><p>You leaned forward on your elbows, head down, as your legs stretched out to either side with only minimal strain and shaking. The ache was a relief at this point. Something that told you your body's limit that you slowly managed to change each time. Hands crawling out you eased your upper body forward until you were almost fully prone to the ground only for a spike of pain to start. Good enough for now.</p><p>A few more minutes later you were stopping and getting dinner ready. Just an easy cheesy chicken and bacon pasta dish with spinach and alfredo sauce mixed in. Quick, easy, and with minimal dishes needing to be cleaned later. Once that was done you settled in to watch videos on your laptop at the couch.</p><p>Just another night.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Outside long phalanges covered a mouth full of sharp teeth as bony cheeks were flushed a light crimson.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Time seemed to fly by and suddenly the weekend had arrived. The day before you received a call from Wine asking to send him a picture of what you would be wearing. It made you laugh. Apparently he wasn't joking when he threatened to send Coffee over to dress you. Luckily he was satisfied with the semi-formal clothing you had chosen and reminded you of when to arrive. So here you were, dressed up with hair and makeup done, getting all your gifts situated in the car. You were just picking up the jug of ketchup when an unfortunately familiar face turned up.</p><p>Make that two.</p><p>You had only looked up as a voice wheezed out a disbelieving but awed “holy shit” while another loudly admonished the first for their language. Of course Sans and Papyrus would be the first of the frat house you see again. Sans' eye lights were honed in on the gift in your arms and you swore they turned into hearts for a split second. They didn't seem to notice you so you went ahead and “struck first” so to speak.</p><p>“Hello Papyrus, nice seeing you again. Sans.”</p><p>That finally had them noticing exactly who you were. Papyrus gasping loudly, hands cupping his cheeks, while Sans stiffens. “OH HUMAN! I ALMOST DIDN'T EVEN RECOGNIZE YOU! WHAT FORTUITOUS LUCK.” He beams, pleased as can be while his brother finally <em>relaxes</em>.</p><p>“yeah, how lucky.”</p><p>“Riight.” You say slowly, putting away the jug and slamming the door shut. “Well gotta go.”</p><p>“WAIT HUMAN, DO YOU LIVE AROUND HERE?” Papyrus asks as you get into the car, windows already rolled down since the weather was decent today.</p><p>“Yup.” is the bland response you give him making him clap.</p><p>“EXCELLENT! WE SHOULD EXCHANGE NUMBERS (AGAIN SINCE IT APPEARS YOU HAVE A NEW ONE) SO THAT WE MAY HANG OUT!” That had you giving him a confused look.</p><p>Yeah you changed your number after leaving. You didn't need them harassing you still over some new incident that must somehow be your fault. Not like they ever really used it in the first place anyway. However him asking was odd seeing as previously he had been content to just have a passing friendly acquaintanceship with you. Feeling curious you decide to not flat out reject him but probe a bit.</p><p>“Why though? We're not friends Papyrus. I don't even know why you're so happy to see me.”</p><p>You felt bad for being blunt but for all that Papyrus could be so sweet and caring of others he didn't do anything when others were mistreating Wine's boys. (And they honestly were <em>his</em>. He took such good much care of them and was super attentive. It was something else you admired about him.) Sure there was an occasional admonishment for things but not for the important stuff.</p><p>Not where it mattered and they needed someone stepping up.</p><p><strike>When you had needed someone to step in, to say </strike> <strike> <b>enough</b> </strike> <strike>,</strike> <strike>  </strike> <strike>seeing as you had no voice while living there.</strike></p><p>It was the main reason you stopped trying to befriend the other. Papyrus just...seemed to tunnel vision with others. He saw the best in everyone sure but that also in turn blocked out the bad in them. He kept hope when others would leave. <em>Should</em> leave in fact <em>because</em> it was the healthier decision; be it physical or mental. No one should remain around those who would otherwise bring them down. There was surely a way for Papyrus to keep being someone's friend but not be so complacent with bad behavior. It just made him look bad in turn.</p><p>Because how can someone claim to be a friend yet let others treat you poorly?</p><p>At your words Papyrus' expression dropped,” O-OF COURSE I AM HAPPY TO SEE YOU. EVEN THOUGH IT WAS EXTREMELY AWKWARD THE WAY YOU FOUGHT WITH STRETCH BEFORE LEAVING...AND THERE WAS ALL THE INAPPROPRIATE THINGS YOU DID WHILE LIVING WITH US..BU-BUT STILL! WE GOT ALONG SO WELL! WE ARE FRIENDS AREN'T WE?”</p><p>...really now.</p><p>Naturally at his brother's distress Sans glared with a rough,“ hey-” but you cut him off before he could start in on you with a glare of your own. You weren't in the habit of babying those above a certain age, be it human or monster, and you weren't going to start now.</p><p>“Hush. Papyrus is an adult and I can have a civilized discussion with him without you getting offended on his behalf.” Back to the taller monster you sighed,” I'm not saying this to be mean but as a valid observation. When I still lived with you all, sure we may have been friendly and polite to one another but we were never friends. We never went and hung out somewhere or shared personal matters with each other. So yes. When I said we are not friends it is because we aren't.”</p><p>Poor guy still seemed upset but nowhere close to tears which you were glad for. Papyrus twiddled with his fingers for a moment as he seemed to try and speak before finally gathering his courage...you assume.</p><p>“TH-THAT IS TRUE I SUPPOSE. HOWEVER THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN'T BE FRIENDS NOW!” It's said much more hopefully. Sockets beginning to get that shine back in them as he holds out a hand. As if that friendship was tangibly being offered out to her to be taken.</p><p>You felt bad.</p><p>“Tell me Papyrus, do you know why the other four felt the need to move out in the first place?” 'Why <em>we</em> finally left in the first place?'</p><p>It was an unfair loaded question but one needing to be asked. He appeared confused. Giving a generic answer that was likely given to them by Wine. Looking to Sans, who was even more visibly annoyed, you arched a questioning brow. He huffed and gave a similar answer. If only you had a dollar for every time you sighed or withheld one..</p><p>“Sorry Papyrus but until things change I can't be friends with any of you.” Not that you wanted to with any of the others..except maybe Blue. Although he too has a peculiar sort of tunnel vision, just like Papyrus, which had made it hard to get close.</p><p>When there was no immediate response you shrugged, waved to Papyrus, ignored Sans, and then drove off. You had a dinner party to attend which you would hate to arrive late to. The gifts sitting in the back and the thought of everyone's reactions lighting a spark of excitement in your chest.</p><p>You couldn't wait!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[CHECK]</b>
</p><p>
  <b> *Y/N L/N – ATK 10 DEF 10</b>
</p><p>
  <b> *Feels bad for Ṳ̴̰̟̃n̸̛͔̯͖̯̲̝͈͑̐̂̂̽̾̕d̵̨͓̣͇̉͐͋͛̉̚̚̚͜͜e̶̱͚̙̟̚r̸̨̨̻̖͕̲̆̊͜ͅť̷̠͖̪̦͚ạ̵̼̤̌͛̔̈̈́͝l̶̜̟̞͓̫̻̺̑ẽ̶̙̮̣̼̎͋̂̍̑̓͠ Papyrus but won't let herself be treated poorly. Thinks Ṳ̴̰̟̃n̸̛͔̯͖̯̲̝͈͑̐̂̂̽̾̕d̵̨͓̣͇̉͐͋͛̉̚̚̚͜͜e̶̱͚̙̟̚r̸̨̨̻̖͕̲̆̊͜ͅť̷̠͖̪̦͚ạ̵̼̤̌͛̔̈̈́͝l̶̜̟̞͓̫̻̺̑ẽ̶̙̮̣̼̎͋̂̍̑̓͠ Sans is still an ass.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this chapter definitely got away from me as soon as I reached Y/N putting the gifts away in the car. First it was over who would be the first she encounters from the lodge and then snowballed into what you've read here. No clue how it happened but Paps and Sans decided they wanted to show up properly and so they did. </p><p>I still don't consider this the start of a platonic rebound in Papyrus' case since he is such a friendly dude. He might make friends with people but only so many of them are actually "friends" with him. It's like saying someone from work that you're friendly with is a friend..you don't hang out with them or even see/talk to them outside of work. Maybe you open up to them but if you never go those next steps with them are they really a friend friend? Kinda like that. The rebounds eventually will happen...just not quite there yet. Lodge has to go through more drama and maturing before I allow that to start getting out of hand lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Bit[ty] of Help - 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A brief explanation and some more interactions.<br/>We'll be leaving Cry's soon enough, don't you worry!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Phew! I'm back! </p><p>Heckin' issues going down health wise and I'm trying to not let it kick my ass. Bleh. Also it has been quite hard to keep from posting another A Little Common Sense chapter. I really do like that story a bit too much even tho I need to work on others lol. Don't mind me. Totally not going right back to ALCS...nope. not me... ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“I can't adopt you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “-can't adopt you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “-can't adopt-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “-can't-”</em>
</p><p>Over and over the phrase seems to echo in Baby Blue's skull. Rattling around like a child's bouncy ball that was tossed carelessly.</p><p>Can't? Or was it just that Human Garrett <em>didn't</em> want him?</p><p>What was so wrong with him that he would prefer the grumpy mean Boss compared to him?</p><p>Was it because he was loud? But then Boss was loud too so that couldn't be it. Maybe he just liked grumpier bitties better? Blue could be grumpy too! Many children have mentioned that he had a cute pout! Is it because he fell asleep and didn't endear himself enough to the Human? What was so wrong with him that-</p><p>“-they described it to me as like a silent seizure. Unlike “Petite Grand Mal Seizures”, what I go through is different since I go on normally without ever realizing that I'm experiencing one...like, for example, I could be having one right now with none of us the wiser.” Blue slowly tuned back in to the world around him and-</p><p>...What?</p><p>Cry was holding a hand over her mouth with a sympathetic expression as Boss looked at the man with wide sockets. Pulling her hand away to grimace she reached out to hold Garrett's shoulder in a firm comforting grip. “I'm so sorry you have to go through that.” she says to which he shrugs.</p><p>“Thank you. Currently I'm not allowed to drive for a year to make sure the medicine works so for the time being...” he smiles sadly,” I don't trust things going smoothly enough to adopt a companion in my state. At least not until I get an “All Clear”.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>So that's why.</p><p>The human Garrett wasn't looking at him directly but there was an unspoken apology hidden within his words. An explanation for why he felt it best Blue doesn't go with him. It was...thoughtful..but sad. Blue was sad. He didn't care about the medical ailments. At least in the sense that, no matter the human's condition, Blue felt he would be able to assist in any way possible. They would still make a good team. Blue could help when these seizures affected him making him forget things or eventually zone out. They could still work things out!</p><p>But that wasn't Blue's choice alone.</p><p>And Blue had to accept that...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Garrett finally looked down at the Baby Blue who slowly pulled away from his thumb. It pained him but unless he was honest they would just assume he was being an ass. He couldn't do that to these folks. Especially not to someone who was so hopeful about going home with him. It made his heart warm. This tiny sentient being thought him worthy and wants to live with him. How cool was that?</p><p>Once more he inwardly cursed his recent bout of bad luck. If only things were different then maybe he would have adopted the little Blue right away.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>PLEASE HUMAN! I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU AND I KNOW WE WOULD MAKE THE PERFECT TEAM!</em> “</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he would've adopted the little guy in a heartbeat. With those big starry eyes and bright personality...freakin' cute is what the bitty is. Unfortunately it wasn't meant to be. Tilting the little one's head up he smiled as kindly as he could.</p><p>“Hey now, don't be sad. I'm sorry it's disappointing but you should keep your chin up. You're a very cool guy and I know it will be soon enough that someone walks in here, sees you, and just know you guys are meant to be.” he winks getting a watery chuckle. It was definitely forced but the tears weren't falling as much. Stroking that small head he sighed,” You're gonna make someone real happy when you choose them, <em>Goldstück</em>.”</p><p>Cue confused looks. It was instinctive but Garrett realized that no one understood the German nickname and chuckled a bit sheepishly. He always was one for giving others nicknames. Especially when he got a good enough feel for their personalities.</p><p>“Sorry, that would be the the German in me. <em>Goldstück</em> means you're as worthy as gold to me. Or I guess you can say I highly value you heh.”</p><p>“OH HUMAN!” B.B. gushes with a blush. Gloved hands coming up to cup his cheeks, he finally hides his face as he jumps to Cry's hand. It almost appears as if he's about to go off to hide his flushed face but then stops short. Spinning around with a fierce/determined expression B.B. jabs a phalange at Garrett. “I SHALL ADMIT DEFEAT THIS ROUND! BUT JUST KNOW THAT SHOULD NO BETTER HUMAN TURN UP (WHICH I DOUBT SINCE YOU ARE A VERY NICE HUMAN YOURSELF) THEN NEXT TIME WE MEET YOU <em>WILL</em> ACCEPT A PROPOSAL OF MY OWN!” Garrett can only gap in shock, unable to even reply as <strike>Goldstück</strike> B.B. Finally marches off with a satisfied huff and “Mweh heh heh”.</p><p>The Boss has an arched brow, somewhat impressed by the display, before scowling and kicking the man's hand for his attention. “NOW THAT THE...<em>DRAMA</em> IS DONE, LET'S GET BACK TO BUSINESS, HUMAN! I MUST STILL MEET THIS EVE AND LAY DOWN SOME GROUND RULES.”</p><p>“Oh uhh yeah sure, sounds good.” Replies a still befuddled Garrett. At another kick to the hand he peers down and meets the Boss' <strike>shy</strike> sockets.</p><p>“SECONDLY, YOU SHALL ALSO GIVE ME A SUITABLE NICKNAME TO GO WITH MY TITLE! MAKE IT A GOOD ONE AND I MAY JUST FORGIVE YOU FOR GIVING THAT PUNY BABY BLUE ONE BEFORE ME. HMPH!”</p><p>...adorable.</p><p>Chuckling aloud Garrett gets a playfully wicked idea that makes his eyes gleam. “Sure. I've got a real smashing name for you.” He waits a long moment to add some unneeded tension before letting loose,” How about <em>Schnuckiputzihasimausierdbeert</em><em>ö</em><em>rtchen</em>?”</p><p>“....AND WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL HERE HUMAN?!”</p><p>Almost giggling Garrett tries warding off the furious bitty who began attacking his hand, making him only laugh harder. After some playful pleading for Boss to spare him he continues,” It's actually a mashup of other nicknames...basically it translates to “Cutiepiebunnymousestrawberrytart.”</p><p>“DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!?”</p><p>From behind the desk still Cry chuckles into her paw while watching the duo interact. Garrett had seemingly no problem with letting Boss attack him with bone attacks and his own tiny person. Something not many humans were fond of, always wanting a “tamed” or “house trained” bitty to take home with them. Instead he “gave back” as good as Boss was giving him with firm nudges here and there and terrible karate moves that slowed down long before ever reaching Boss. It was a comical scene and Cry noticed more than a couple bitties around the store watching the pair keenly. Garrett would mostly certainly have a number of suitors should he ever return to their establishment. Something she was sure B.B. would be quite miffed about.</p><p>Looking down she smiled to herself and stamped the last of the papers with a loud snap making the <strike>playing</strike> fighting duo stop to look at her. Beaming brightly she shuffled the papers neatly and held the extras out to Garrett.</p><p>“Congratulations you two! I wish you a happy future together!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter Partial Summary Preview: We've finally left Cry's and meet Eve! What's this? Some trouble...or not?</p><p>Soooo~ (¬‿¬ )<br/>Whatcha think should happen? Want a stereotypical:<br/>"Oh no! Suddenly I'm finding all these wayward bitties?! Where have you all come from?" [Votes 0]<br/>"Wtf?!? When did you follow me from Cry's Bitty shop??!!" [Votes 1]<br/>or maybe even:<br/>"Well shit...this didn't go as planned... Guess we're stuck together bud." [Votes 2]<br/>or even something new! Feel free to comment and share your thoughts! This story is honestly a type as I go plot so we'll see where it ends up lol. As always thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>